1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an alternative health care machine of the type onto which a patient is placed in a supine position and which provides for exercising the arms and legs in a synchronized manner.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Various forms of apparatus have heretofore been proposed for exercising the arms and legs of a person.
It is important when exercising the arms and legs of a patient who is suffering from a disability such as a stroke, or other problem, that the arms and legs be exercised in a cross crawl pattern which aids in brain patterning, and also in regaining training the the body to resume its normal functioning as well as providing other benefits.
None of the available apparatus provides the advantages obtained from the use of my invention.
Ragon et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,132, shows a motor driven exercising apparatus in which two motors are employed, in which the legs are not parallel, in which the movements of the arm and opposite leg are not synchronized, and which has numerous other differences from my invention.
Victor et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,240, shows an electrically timed exercising device having a frame strap, strap grips, and sequencing control, the various types of exercises available being shown in FIGS. 2A to 2F, inclusive.
May, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,926, shows a therapeutic table in which the legs are not required to be parallel, in which the arm is bent at the elbow in a manner different from my invention, and in which there is no synchronized alternating patterning between the right and left sides of the patient.
Allen, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,204, shows a hydraulically operated exercising table in which a leaf section is provided so that when the legs are moved above and below the horizontal, the leg muscles stretch, no provision being made for synchronizing alternately the arm and leg movement with bending at the knee and at the elbow.
Mahlandt et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,623, show a physical therapy machine in which the arms are moved through a predetermined arc shown at 47, while the feet are received in a shoelike support 90 for alternating, causing the legs to bend at the knee.
Walker et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,380, show a massage and exercising machine in which the mechanism for shoulder treatment comprises two shoulder pads, and for hip treatment comprises two hip pads, with the shoulders and hips loosely supported by the body frame so that considerable massage action results.
Dunn, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,666, shows patterning apparatus in which the legs only are exercised in predetermined pattern as shown in FIG. 1, for cross pattern and homolateral forms of treatment.
Grant, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,993, discloses a physo-therapy method and apparatus for teaching brain damaged children or adults the homolateral gestalt and cross-pattern gestalt which requires the patient to exercise in an upright position, which considerably restricts the usage of the apparatus.
The apparatus of my invention can be used by patients with a large variety of disabilities in a supine position and which provides many advantages over previously available apparatus.